sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Alba the Cat
Alba the Cat is a whicthcraft studier. She has special powers, and a something that she calls a "curse". She has the ability to see other peoples emotions. She has a personality that anyone can't hate. She is so nice, so loving, you just want to be like her. Alba's backstory is the same way as Miles' backstory. And THAT is when they meet. It starts when Miles and Ash spot Vixen and Ember robbing MORE stuff for Dr. Quillard. They yet again chase each other. Miles and Ash were losing their pace, until Alba came along and stopped the four of them. With her ability, she can tell which one is bad due to their emotions. She attacks Vixen and Ember, they then retreat, but without the parts they tried to steal. She returns the parts to Miles. "Who are you?" "Someone who likes saving the day." Alba then leaves by wall-bouncing off of buildings, then lands on a roof, running away. Ash looks at Miles, then says, "Dude, you're blushing!" Miles then felt embarresed, "I am not!" YOU CAN CATCH ALL THIS IN A COMIC WHICH WILL SOON BE RELEASED IN DEVIANTART! How they became a couple Ah, Vex the Fox. Who could forget that ''vexing ''character (pun intended)? Probably if the creator didn't even make a page for him. Vex was sent to do what Vixen and Ember couldn't. Alba spotted Vex with the parts, and tried to stop him. Vex tried to go through her, but she kept blocking him. "That's it, if you won't move, I'll make you!" Vex and Alba brawled it out. Scince Vex is a skilled fighter, and trained in the K.A.I.N. program, Alba has a high chance of losing. (Just for laughs) Alba then scratches Vex in his shoulder, he then said, in a low-sexy voice, "Meow..." Vex then tackled her to the ground. He then explains everything I just said about him to her. Ash then throws a giant fireball at him, getting him off of Alba. Miles and Alba then team-up to take him down. After a brutal fight, Vex then retreats and was too fast for them. They then look at eachother, and Alba sees Miles' feelings, and noticed that he was in love. Although they know nothing about eachother, they took care of that in their civilian time. And that is how they became a couple. Alba the Cat Real Name: Albany "Alba" Backentyre (back-IN-tire) Appearence: Yellow fur, Baby blue "Miles Prower" hair, Baby blue "Amy Rose (modern)" hair, Bay blue, and yellow "Silver Hedgehog Back Quills", highlight clothes Eye Color: Blue Age: 16 Allies: Miles, Ash, Volt, Cole, Pamelia, Sven, Blockbuster Rivals: Vex the Fox, Harlequin, Dr. Quillard Likes: Singing, Dancing, Miles Dislikes: The selfish, Any plan that involves hurting the innocent Siblings: Corey (Brother, Alive?) Birthplace: Binker, Graylin Capital Theme song: N/A Trivia *SonicKnucklesFan92 helped me make this character. *She has no control over her power. *She has been interested in Witchcraft when she was 6. Category:Females Category:Good Category:Cats